Metallic Genesis
by XJ-Zero
Summary: The tale of Nora Wakeman's first endeavor to create the first intelligent robot, resulting in th creation of XJ-0. However, dreams don't always go right the first time.
1. Girl's Dream

**My Life as a Teenage Robot: Metallic Genesis**

_Prologue_

"The human brain is a marvel of creation. No machine on earth may ever be able to duplicate its wonder."

_Chapter 1- Girl's Dream_

The little girl was always a bright. She tinkered with every piece of technology she can get. A favorite part of her "little projects" was making robots.

The first one she made when she was 10 years old.

The gears were in place, and the little paperclip legs were glued on well. The bottlecap feet provided good balance. She was so eager to see it walk. She wound it up and waited. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

One step, two steps...

It fell over. She picked it up, only to have it fall again. She would keep trying, ending in failure every time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her little robot kick its legs in the air.

In her aggrevation, she picked it up and slammed it against the wall of her room. The pieces scattered.

She cried and cried, thinking of what could have gone wrong. When she stopped, the only sound in the room was that of gears.

She picked up the pieces and started again.

Nora Wakeman had a long future ahead of her.

Nora was a walking brain in junior high school. She excelled greatly in english, computer applications, art, and mathematics. During her senior year she entered a science fair.

That day was magnificent for her. The gym was full of many projects, but Nora's stood out like bright light.

Her project was about robotic technology and it was more than just a cardboard backboard and papers with documentation and fancy equations. She actually built a machine that walks and can grab objects. Of course it was remote control, but this project was a breakthrough for her. The High School of Robotics Technology accepted her that very day.

High school of course had its challenges. Nora was facing high competition with other students. Determined to be the best, she sacrificed all leisure time she had and did nothing more than study. One subject that most intrigued her was that of the mechanics of the human mind.

The human produces thousands of electric impulses, each one with a specific function. These travel no less than a second to complete its task. These same impulses power the ability of memory and cognition.

Why not do the same for a robot? Nora's theories made her the top student and landed her in the Tremorton University of Science.

This is the beginning of a new era.

Nora Wakeman will indeed fulfill her dream… to create the first intelligent robot.

End Chapter 1


	2. Girl's Ambition

Chapter 2- Girl's Ambition

"Good job Nora, your paper recieved an 'A'."

A grade of "A" was usual for Nora. The want to be the best never did leave her. Her effort does not work against her, but personal goals are never easy to attain.

"Phineas Mogg, 'A plus'."

Phineas was a thorn in Nora's side. He always managed to surpass her in every subject. She often thought he purposfully entered her classes to upstage her. His mannerism shows this.

"Nice try Nora," Phineas taunts, " but once again I exceed in all you do. What was your paper on again?"

Nora sighed with a roll of her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Theories of Automoton AI."

"And what are these robotic Frankenstien theories of yours?"

"That Phineas, is none of your concern. They however are pluasable ideas."

Nora's agitation is clear.

"That still didn't get you to the top."

Phineas exits the classroom leaving behind a discouraged Nora Wakeman. Her professor walks up to her realizing her position. He tries to be consoling.

"You are very bright Ms. Wakeman," he says, "and there is so much you can accomplish, but your paper on this AI is far too off the wall to even be considered."

Nora defends her work, "Science is about discovery and innovation. Not restating the ideas behind old technologies."

"That is true, but Phineas also proposed ideas for the use of automated robots in the field of construction. Not giving them minds. You must be more realistic. Otherwise you may be viewed mad in the eyes of your peers."

"Many great minds have been viewed as madmen. One more won't make a difference."

Nora picks up her belongings and leaves. Her professor shakes his head.

He mutters, "It does make a difference when you're willing to bet your life on it."

Nora sits in the university's resource center studying many forms of program language and making countless calculations. She often ends up disappointed.

"Another dead end...", she whispers to herself.

Stressed out enough for the day she leaves, without any knowledge that she left her research paper behind. A moment later, a shadow looms over it. The paper is lifted and read.

In the administration building, a man enters holding the report.

"Can you tell me where I can find Nora Wakeman?"

End Chapter 2


	3. Where's My Report?

_Chapter 3- Where's My Report?_

Nora plowed through her papers. She dismantled her desk, cleaned out her closet, and placed each paper she rummaged through in a specific catagory.

"Still nothing.", she mutteres hoplessly, "Then again, I was finallyable to organize everything I have..."

She puases trying to enjoy this minor victory, but cannot.

"WHERE'S MY REPORT?!", she cries.

Nora paces back and forth trying remember the last time she saw it. Her heart races and her breathing starts to become faint. She forces her mind to grasp every bit of memory she can get as to the whereabouts of her missing report, but to no avail. Suddenly she has an idea.

"I'll just retrace my steps. The idea is so unoriginal, it just might work!", she thinks to herself.

Nora rushes out of her apartment and into her Scion. She drives down every street, makes every turn, and checks every place she's been to; these places including the grocery store and Circuit Shack. Then she made a b-line to Tremorton University.

After parking, Nora rushed to the resource center. She scans every table in the area. Still, she has no success.

"Lose something Nora?"

A chill goes up her spine in response to the all too familiar voice.

"Mogg..."

"You're more of a wreck than usual."

"All right Mogg, where is it?", Nora asks accusingly.

"Where's what?", Mogg replies with little understanding.

"My project paper! It's missing!"

"Well I don't know what you do with what YOU consider important, but it looks like you're about to lose something else."

Mogg points out the window. Nora looks to see her car being towed.

She rushes out yelling, "Wait, wait!", but too late. The car is gone. She looks at the parking spot. It was a handicap spot.

All Nora can do is sit on a bench and wallow in her self pity. She is about to break down when sonething lands next to her. She looks to her left to see her paper. Her face lights up with joy.

"I thought you might be wanting that back."

Nora looks to the man who she heard.

"Who are you?", she asks shyly.

"My name is Professor Ivo Seth. I would like to help you achieve your dream."

END Chapter 3


End file.
